After the End
by PinkCherry833
Summary: Gippal invites the whole gang to his holiday celebration and then something unexpected happens between Gippal and Rikku. Then things start to happen and the others suspect a new relationship sproutin! Whee! Lots of RikkuGippal fluff! Yay!
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples!! I'm soo soo happy ya came to read my story! Thank ya! Well it is an extremely fluffy Rikku/Gippal fic and it's my first one. Hopefully I didn't screw it over too bad. Hehehe . well enjoy chapter one and I'll update soon! R&R pwease! Thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2 or any of the characters...sadly...cries  
  
Krissy-Chan  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Rikku rolled over and yawned quietly, looking at her small clock. It ticked over to 10:34am. Rikku sat up and stretched her arms. She hauled her body out of bed and let her bare feet hit the carpet. Rikku placed her nightgown strap back upon her shoulder and walked over to the bathroom and started the shower, making the hot steam fog up the mirrors. She stripped herself from her nightgown and stepped in, flinching slightly at the heat. She unbraided her hair, letting the beads fall onto the shower floor in a cluster of clinking.  
  
Rikku rubbed the hot steam off her mirror and brushed her long blonde hair. It was tangled and unruly, making her a bit embarrassed to wear it down in public. She tied it in a low ponytail and wrapped herself in a soft cotton towel as she exited the shower. Rikku walked from her bathroom down the hall into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar to eat while she got ready for the day when she saw the fridge door open, a masculine figure digging through her grub.  
  
Rikku stepped back a few feet, cocking her head slightly when Gippal appeared from behind the door, a packet of fudge sweets in his mouth, a glass bottle of pop in his hand.  
  
"Eeeeeee!!!" Rikku squealed at the top of her lungs, making Gippal drop the soda, causing it to break and splash all over the kitchen floor.  
  
"I was just...err...uhh—"Gippal tried to explain when Rikku threw a hard plastic cup in her reach at his head.  
  
=============== =============== =============== ==============  
  
Rikku changed into a soft pink long sleeved shirt and low-rise dark blue jeans. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun behind her head. She was still barefoot as she walked back into her kitchen, her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rikku asked tapping her foot and emphasizing the words 'you' and 'here'.  
  
Gippal scratched the back of his head looked nervously at the blonde Al Bhed who was giving him 'the evil eye'. "Umm...you see, I was giving people invites to a holiday celebration back in Djose. And...um...yeah..." Gippal trailed off nervously. "Didn't mean to barge in when you were doing your...um...duties."  
  
Rikku rubbed her aching forehead, trying to better understand the stuttering Al Bhed.  
  
"Since when do you get off your lazy butt?" Rikku asked, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Well...it's my party." He argued, giving her his cockiest smile.  
  
"Okay," she said shaking her head. "So how did you get in here is what I'd like to know."  
  
Gippal held up a small silver key.  
  
"HEY? Where'd you get that?" Rikku whined.  
  
"Paine," He responded. "She said it was the only way I could get you to wake up...but when I came in you were already awake." He said, waving the key in her face.  
  
"Uuugh Paine is SO dead!" Rikku said crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Rikku went to snatch it when Gippal lifted it higher, out of her reach. "Aww that's cheating!" she said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"You might as well come with me since your...err...decent now. Everyone's heading out to brunch." He said placing the key on her coffee table.  
  
"Yeah...I guess I can." She said opening the door to the outside.  
  
Gippal held out his arm to escort her to the restaurant. "Shall we?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes while smiling. "I guess so." She said taking his arm with her hand.  
  
The cold Besaid winds blew throughout the streets, causing bits of soft snow to blow around here and there. Rikku moved a bit towards Gippal, shivering from the cold. Gippal looked down at her in surprise, a soft shade of pink slightly making its way across his cheeks.  
  
"We're here." He said, standing in front of the restaurant.  
  
Rikku dropped her hand to her side and then shivered once more as they made their way into the entrance.  
  
=============== =============== =============== ==============  
  
Everyone was there. Wakka was helplessly trying to calm baby Vidina while Lulu stared at him, amused. Paine was trying her hardest to ignore Baralai who kept tapping her and trying to get her to talk. Yuna and Tidus were in touchy-feely mode, ignoring the rest of the group, even when Gippal and Rikku arrived. Leblanc was also trying to get into touchy-feely mode with Nooj but it wasn't working out too well and even Rikku felt bad for him. (A/N: Everyone is in Besaid because Brother went to go pick up all of em and then he could bring em all to Djose at once )  
  
"HIYA!!!!" Rikku said making sure she interrupted everyone there.  
  
"He finally got ya to wake up, ya?" Wakka said, rocking Vidina in his arms.  
  
Rikku crossed her arms and looked at Wakka, her eyes narrowing. "I woke myself up thank you very much." She defended, removing her lavender scarf.  
  
Tidus had gotten up to...err...relieve himself, while Paine was yelling at Baralai in hope to discontinue his constant pokes and 'Hey Paine's. Baralai (in terror) decided to settle down.........under the table. Gippal took his seat beside Leblanc while Rikku was still looking around at everyone.  
  
"Umm...where am I gonna sit?" Rikku whined. She walked over to Yuna. "Yunie! Can I sit next to ya?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes sparkly cute, trying to lay the guilt trip on her.  
  
"Sorry, Rikku. Tidus is sitting here." She said patting the chair.  
  
Rikku stomped her foot and slid over to Paine. "Paine?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure thing." She said sliding the chair back for Rikku.  
  
A fist slammed on the chair as you heard a muffled voice from beneath the table. "That would be my seat." Baralai said as Rikku landed her butt on his fist.  
  
She squealed. "Owwwie..." she cried, rubbing her sore bottom.  
  
"I guess that leaves the seat next to Gippal." Yuna teased, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Ugh!" Rikku turned on heel and stomped over to the chair next to Gippal, plopping down it, arms folded over her chest.  
  
=============== =============== =============== ==============  
  
Rikku was trying desperately to cut her sausages while Gippal watched her and snorted every now and then.  
  
"Ok! It is NOT funny!" she cried, dropping the knife and fork on the plate. "If you think its so funny, let's see you do better!" she said sliding the plate over to Gippal. "Bring it." He said grinning, and grabbing the fork and knife.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes. Then the plate slid back to her. She looked down to see the sausage the same as she gave it to him. "See?" she said sticking out her tongue.  
  
When she finally almost cut off a bite it flung onto Gippal's lap, leaving a small spot on his clothes..  
  
"Hehehe...whoopsies..." she said picking the piece off his leg and going to place it on his napkin, when she knocked over a large bottle of syrup on the table.  
  
"Oh...hehehe...my bad." She said wiping it up nervously with wads of napkins.  
  
The rest of the group watched the ungraceful Al Bhed try to wipe the syrup from the floor the table and Gippal's shirt. He felt like a baby and that she was cleaning him up from spit up or something.  
  
He looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
=============== =============== =============== ==============  
  
Stomachs full, the group walked onto the freshly fallen snow, making it crunch beneath their shoes and boots. Suddenly Tidus felt a cold impact on the back of his neck and turned around in alarm.  
  
Rikku was standing there smiling innocently as Tidus gathered a bit of snow from the ground and thrust it at Rikku. She dodged the flying snowball and ran at full speed at Tidus knocking him into Yuna.  
  
Yuna turned around and helped Rikku push Tidus into the snow. They knocked him over and then ran away, both hiding behind Gippal.  
  
Gippal, noticing they were using him as a human shield, pulled from their grip and ran up to Tidus.  
  
"You're on my side?" Tidus asked packing a snowball in his gloved hands. Gippal answered him by throwing a snowball at Rikku's shoulder.  
  
Then Yuna ran forwards to Tidus while Rikku ran at Gippal. Yuna knocked Tidus onto the ground, herself falling with him. She looked down at him and pecked his nose playfully. Rikku was about to push Gippal onto the ground when she stopped, both of them looking over at Tidus and Yuna. Rikku took her hand off Gippal's chest, which she was going to push him down with, and then blushed.  
  
"Uhh...guys?" Rikku said looking nervously at the couple.  
  
"Guys?" Gippal asked looked down on them.  
  
"GUYS!!!!!" Rikku screamed making them stand up.  
  
"You mind?" Gippal asked.  
  
Yuna lowered her head and blushed, "So sorry." She giggled, as Tidus ignored her, throwing a snowball at the back of her head. "Hey!!" she wailed, chasing after him.  
  
Rikku looked up at Gippal and blinked.  
  
"Um...we should get going." He said walking forwards. "What an interesting couple." He said.  
  
Rikku nodded. "Yeah." Then she looked to the front of the group to see Leblanc leaning against Nooj's shoulder as they walked. "Poor guy... "She muttered to herself.  
  
Then she looked deeper into the group and she saw Baralai place his hand on Paine's waist. Rikku blinked. "Wait! No reaction from Paine? No it can't be!" she thought.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!!" she screamed in horror. "Everyone's a couple!! So much love!! Eep!! The worlds ending!!" she squealed, scaring the living daylight out of Gippal.  
  
=============== =============== =============== ============== 


	2. the party

Hey here's chapter 2!! Wahoo!! Hope ya like it and R&R pwease! Okay I'm going to California for a few weeks for summer vacation so I won't be able to update chapter 3 until I get back! Well, enjoy! waves goodbye   
  
Krissy-Chan  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Rikku relaxed herself on the cushioned bar stool and placed her chin onto her palms, sighing profoundly.  
  
"Mish Rikoo what can I doo for yoo?" Barkeep said walking over to the counter.  
  
Rikku shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry, Barkeep." She said resting her head on her arms. And before she realized she was tired...she fell asleep.  
  
Unexpectedly, a hand had interrupted her from her deep slumber. She slowly opened her left eye, glancing over at the blonde Al Bhed man. "Gippal?" she asked in a dazed tone.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, running his fingers through his hair. "You've been sleeping here for precisely...four and a half hours." He informed her, nudging her with his elbow.  
  
She batted her hand at him and then lifted up her head gradually. "Did I really sleep that long?" she questioned.  
  
Gippal nodded and elevated himself from the barstool. "C'mon we're already here."  
  
"Where?" Rikku asked, baffled. She scratched her head and smiled halfheartedly.  
  
"Djose." He educated her. He rolled his eyes and grinned at her lack of common sense.  
  
"Oh yeah." She responded, standing up and following him to the bridge.  
  
=============== =============== =============== ==============  
  
The snow was lightly falling down around the Djose Temple as well, making it look more appealing then usual. The exterior of the temple was decorated in lively and rich colors, along with the soft melody of a classic piano coming from the inside.  
  
"Oooh is that the party?" Yuna said clasping her hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Yeah pretty much," Gippal replied. "It hasn't been going on too long so you didn't miss much. Let's get you all inside." He said leading them to the entrance.  
  
Rikku stopped in her tracks and looked around Djose. It looked so much different. After the whole Vegnagun/Shuyin/Fiends-attacking-the-temples thing, Spira had changed...a lot.  
  
"Wha?" Rikku noticed she wasn't in the group anymore, since they had all made their way into the temple, leaving her alone. "Hey wait!" she called running to the temple.  
  
A guard had placed his arm in front of the doors, making Rikku come to a halt. "Invitation?" he asked.  
  
"Umm...no Gippal has mine." She replied, walking closer to the entrance.  
  
The guard stood in front of her. "Nice excuse." He laughed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What? But I'm telling the truth!" She whined.  
  
The guard shook his head.  
  
"Gippal!!" she squealed into the open doors.  
  
Gippal ran to the entrance and peered out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "She's with me." He informed the guards.  
  
The guard nodded while Gippal pulled Rikku inside, Rikku sticking her tongue out at them as she went in.  
  
=============== =============== =============== ==============  
  
The large room was ornamented with red streamers and balloons while candles decorated the small lace covered tables.  
  
Gippal grinned. "Pretty hot, hmm?" he said, hands on his hips in fulfillment  
  
"Oooh dancing!!" Rikku squealed in delight. She spun out into the middle of the dance floor, posing with one hand on her hip and the other in the air. "Let's get this party started!" she said skipping over to the disc jockeys.  
  
Suddenly the sweet holiday melody turned into a fast, up-beat tempo song. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" she said grabbing Yuna's hands while they both squealed in anticipation.  
  
"I don't know you two are and I've never seen you before." Paine said sitting down on a laced chair in shame.  
  
"Awww come on, Painey Wainey! You aint no fun!" Rikku said waving her finger at Paine.  
  
"I prefer sitting in a corner." She said trying not to look at the two girls.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." Rikku said shrugging her shoulders and then leading Yuna onto the dance floor.  
  
The dancing went on for hours. Rikku felt as if this wasn't a winter holiday party for the reason that she was sweating so much. The fast beat made her move. Even Yuna found it tough to keep up with her.  
  
Yuna finally toddled back to the others who were laughing and eating together. She automatically took the weight off her feet and plopped herself in the lace covered chair beside Tidus. Rikku trotted over to the group swaying from side to side as she spoke, panting frequently.  
  
"Who...wants...to...go...get...something to...drink...out there." She said in between breaths, pointing to the buffet.  
  
Gippal stood up. "Come on. I'll walk ya there." He said whacking her hard on the back.  
  
Rikku stumbled a bit at his gesture and then strode beside him, still swaying to the flow of the music. Gippal poured the fizzing soda into Rikku's glass and then into his, taking a great swig from it.  
  
Rikku smiled and then ran ahead of him, spinning every now and then. Then Gippal's hand on her waist stopped her from spinning. He leaned her back in his arm making her blush furiously.  
  
Then she couldn't stand it anymore. He was watching her blush; she gulped and then took a deep breath, "Put...me...down." She said through her teeth.  
  
"Okay." He said, grinning. He dropped her flat on her back on the floor.  
  
"Hey!!" she said rubbing her sore back. "You...you big meanie!!" she cried chasing after him and whacking him over the head.  
  
Paine watched the twosome out of the corner of her crimson eyes, a smile creeping across her lips. She leaned over to Yuna. "Yuna. Don't you think that...well, Rikku and Gippal..." Paine chuckled a bit. "Can't get enough of each other?" she said focusing her eyes on Rikku and Gippal.  
  
Yuna nodded and stood up quickly, pulling Tidus along with her. "I'll be right back." She told Paine, running towards the disc jockeys, her hand in Tidus', making him stumble a bit as they ran.  
  
Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tidus cocked his head to one side and looked at her. She just grinned in response.  
  
"Oooh I love this song!" Rikku said twirling in circles to the slow melody.  
  
Tidus and Yuna started to dance slowly in the stage while Baralai was practically on his knees begging Paine to dance. Rikku was standing looking at everyone awkwardly. Leblanc was resting her head on Nooj, her eyes closed, Nooj looking quite uncomfortable.  
  
"I wanna dance..." Rikku whined to the group.  
  
Wakka and Lulu had just gotten up to dance and Gippal was now sitting by himself. Rikku looked down at him, blushed, and then scooted away. She didn't want people to see them dancing and start to...uhh...think.  
  
"Baralai I'll dance with you." She pleaded, eyes sparkly cute, looking into his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Rikku." He looked back at Paine, beaming.  
  
"I'm gonna dance with him." Paine said half embarrassed half glad that Rikku only had one choice left.  
  
She stomped her foot and plopped on the lace covered chair. "Aww. This bites." She groaned.  
  
Gippal looked at her in concern. "Okay she might think I'll drop her again...she might not dance...but what the heck." Gippal thought getting to his feet.  
  
"Rikku, come on." He said hauling her to her feet.  
  
Rikku blinked a few times and didn't move. She looked around. No one was watching. Paine and Baralai were doing their thing as was Yuna and Tidus. Rikku looked at him for a second and then smiled.  
  
"Okay." She said shrugging her shoulders and smiling.  
  
Gippal smiled and then led her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Um...Gippal?" she asked, a slight shade of pink making its way across her cheeks.  
  
He looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know how to dance...um...like that." She said pointing at Tidus and Yuna slow dancing at the other side of the dance floor.  
  
Gippal shook his head. "I guess that makes two of us." He said placing his hands on her waist.  
  
Rikku jumped a little at his gesture, looking back at him, blushing a deep red color, now. She's never been so close to anyone before, and Gippal was the last person who she expected.  
  
Rikku breathed deeply and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Is this your first time?" Gippal asked the nervous Al Bhed.  
  
"Uh...." Rikku thought for a second. "Huh?"  
  
"First time dancing?" he repeated.  
  
"Oh...like this? Yeah." She retorted.  
  
Gippal nodded and then looked at her green eyes. She smiled and then spoke up.  
  
"So, Gippal, did you get me anything?" Rikku asked, bouncing her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Get you anything?" Gippal repeated nervously. "For what?" he asked.  
  
"Christmas! Duh!" she answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Crap...I didn't get her anything. I should've known she would ask. Gippal thought nervously.  
  
"I...uhh...umm." Gippal stuttered, looking for words to speak.  
  
Rikku looked hopefully at him. "You didn't, did you?" she giggled.  
  
Great she isn't mad. But I still want to give her something. Just to make her happy. She might use it against me later. He quickly thought of something he could give her.  
  
"Rikku..."  
  
Uh oh! He barely calls me Rikku. This can't be good. She thought.  
  
"I did." He told her.  
  
Rikku raised her eyebrows. "Oh is that so? Then give it to me!" she demanded.  
  
"Um...right here?" he asked.  
  
Rikku nodded. "Of course." She answered.  
  
Gippal nodded. "Okay."  
  
=============== =============== =============== ============== Hope ya liked it! I'll update when I get back from vacation so don't give up on me!! Bye bye!!! 


	3. rikku's secret

**Yay!! Finally back from vacation and finally done with chapter 3!!! Thank you ALL who have replied to my chapters so far it means a LOT! Well...enjoy chapter three!!**

**Krissy-Chan **

Chapter 3

Rikku looked up at Gippal. "Well? Where's my gift?" she asked, her hands still around his neck.

Gippal took in a deep breath and then pulled her waist towards him. She gasped silently as he pulled her against him, pressing his lips gently against hers.

Rikku turned a pale pink and then looked up at Gippal, her eyes wide in alarm. "What about my gift?" she whispered quietly.

"Merry Christmas."

Rikku didn't know what to do in a circumstance like this. She was pleased and it made her somewhat...frenzied. She smiled a bit. She couldn't just say 'Oh thanks for the gift.' Rikku gathered her bravery and threw her arms around his neck. Gippal was stunned at the start but soon returned the embrace.

Then Rikku pulled back and he just gazed at her. She bit her bottom lip and then smiled faintly, turning to saunter away. At that time, Gippal's hand took hold of her wrist making her whirl back around to fix her eyes on him.

"Thanks for the dance. It was cool." He enlightened her.

"Yeah. It was." Rikku agreed, walking in the direction of the chairs, in hope not a soul saw them.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

"Did you have fun sitting and watching us?" Paine snorted at Rikku.

Rikku crossed her arms. "No." she lied.

_Okay, great! They didn't see us! Wahooo!!! _Rikku thought in liberation. _As long as Gippal doesn't say anything, I'll be good!_

Rikku twiddled her thumbs as she waited for the next song. Which was, thankfully, a swift song, which made Rikku bound up and heave Yuna back onto the dance floor once more.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

"We had a great time, Gippal. Thank you so much for inviting us." Yuna said, as Tidus wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Any time." He said putting up a hand in departure.

Rikku watched him disappear as she suddenly cried at full volume. "GIPPAL!!" she hollered, not caring who heard.

Gippal stopped swiftly and turned around.

"Thanks for the gift!" she squealed.

Gippal grinned and put up his hand. "No problem!" he shouted back at her.

Rikku placed her hands on her cheeks, to hide any color appearing on them, as the others watched from a distance.

Rikku calmly walked back into the group and smiled at the bewildered lot. "Let's go." She said winking.

The others shrugged their shoulders in uncertainty as they followed the Al Bhed into the airship's cargo hold.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

"So, what's this gift?" Yuna said elevating one eyebrow.

Rikku laughed nervously and then smiled unconvincingly. "Um...hehehe..."

"C'mon! You can show us!" Yuna pleaded.

Rikku waved her hands at the two girls. "No! No, I can't, really!" Rikku said openly.

"Where is it?" Paine asked her.

Rikku touched her fingertips to her lips and then shook her head. "It's something you can only see once." She defended.

"Disappearing ink?" Yuna suggested.

The room broke into giggles. That dim-witted remark sounded like something that would come from Rikku.

All of a sudden, Paine halted the giggles. "Something you can only see...once? Is that right?" Paine said raising her eyebrows.

"Umm...I...uh...err...yeah?" Rikku stammered.

Paine nodded. "Okay. Too hard of a obscurity for me to figure out." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Count me out, too," Yuna settled, scratching her head. "Unless you come out and tell us I guess we'll never know..." Yuna said sniffling, hoping to make Rikku feel guilty.

"You're ABSOLUTLEY right!" Rikku giggled, slamming her fist in her palm.

Paine sighed loudly and then they all departed for bed.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

Rikku let her hair down and brushed it bit by bit. Next she changed into her pink cotton bottoms and a white tank top for bed. Rikku yawned and then flipped the light switch off, causing the cabin lights to go out.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

"Rikku!" a warm hand shook Rikku from her catnap.

"Hmm?" Rikku rolled over to see Yuna smiling. "Five minutes." She groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

In that case, Yuna stripped the blankets from the cabin bed, making Rikku shiver a little.

"C'mon Rikku! I have to show you something!" she begged, her hands folded beneath her chin, giving the 'puppy dog eyes'.

Rikku sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." She sighed noisily.

Yuna grabbed her hand, nearly making her stumble onto the floor, and heaved her into the elevator.

"Hey!" Rikku whined, rubbing the back of her head, which she hit on the elevator door. "What's the big idea?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll see." Yuna said in good spirits.

Rikku shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment.

Then Yuna pulled her onto the bridge and then down into the cargo hold and onto a hard surface. Rikku shielded her eyes from the brightness of the snow and then grinned.

"Macalania!" she squealed, eyes gleaming.

It looked so amazing there. The snowfall made the land sparkle and glitter while the spring was frosty but not quite frozen over yet.

Rikku beamed and then twirled around in ecstasy. "Wheee!! Who wants to help me build a snowman?" Rikku cried.

Lulu and Wakka were back on the airship feeding the baby Vidina, and Tidus and Yuna had just walked off, her resting on his shoulder, and Paine was talking with Baralai in the distance. Leblanc was sitting by herself, since Nooj was with Brother and Buddy, trying to learn more about the airship.

"Awww no fair! You all are party poopers!" Rikku shouted in disappointment.

"Face it, love, they are all with their lovers so they don't have time to play kiddie games with you. Maybe you need a man...Gippal perhaps?" Leblanc recommended.

Rikku wrinkled up her nose and then waved her hands at Leblanc. "No! No, no, no!! He's definitely not my type." Rikku defended. "Besides, he wouldn't like me." Rikku informed her.

Leblanc snickered. "How thick can you get, love?" she said shaking her head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rikku asked, threateningly, hands on her hips.

"I mean...I saw that kiss. Don't you think he might have _some_ feelings for you? Honestly, love, you _are_ naive."

"_W-what???_ Y-you saw th-that?" Rikku stammered.

Leblanc nodded.

"Ok! You CAN'T tell ANYONE! Please? I am BEGGING you!" Rikku cried in humiliation.

"Okay, love, but we have to make a deal. I'll keep this our little secret..._if _you give me one of your old spheres of my Noojie Woojie." Leblanc said holding out her hand.

Rikku sighed. "All right." She said heading into the airship for the sphere, rolling her eyes as she left.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

"Surprise."

Rikku looked behind her right before she had entered the airship.

"Gippal?" she squealed, jumping backwards in alarm. "How'd you get here??" she said narrowing her eyes, as if she was studying him.

"Hover." He responded.

"Ooh," she scratched the back of her head. "Well, why here?" she questioned.

"I'm off duties for the holiday," he answered. "So since Baralai and Nooj are hangin with you all I thought if you don't mind I would tag along." Gippal said whacking her on the back, making her stumble forwards.

"Owwie..." she said rubbing her back as they walked.

Rikku retrieved the sphere and then her and Gippal strolled back to the place where Leblanc sat.

"Ooh, hello, loves! Why, Rikku and I were just talking about y-"she got cut off when Rikku handed her the sphere.

"Deal?" Rikku said through her teeth.

"Thank you. Now go run along while I amuse myself with the breathtaking footage of this sphere." She sighed, pleased.

"Uuugh you irk me!" Rikku said stomping her foot as she walked away.

"Irk?" Gippal repeated to himself, chuckling a bit.

Then he followed Rikku into the woods.

"What do ya want?" Rikku said avoiding eye contact with Gippal.

"What are you doing?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Walking. Breathing. And thinking. Now shoo." She ordered waving her hand at him.

Gippal trotted a bit to keep up with her. "Thinking?"

"Yep."

"About what?" he asked her.

"Stuff." She retorted, stopping in place.

"What kind of stuff. Good stuff or bad stuff?"

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" she asked spinning around to look at him.

She was thinking about what Leblanc said about his 'gift'. But she didn't want to tell him that.

Rikku shook her head. "Never mind. Just go away you...err...poopsicle."

Gippal raised his eyebrows. "Poopsicle? Now that's somethin I haven't been called before."

"Whatever. But it suits you well." Rikku said sticking out her tongue.

"Rikku? Why are you so...mad?"

"I'm not mad! Just...umm... irritated." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Gippal put his hands on her waist. "About what?" he asked.

Rikku then started to burst out in giggles. "G-Gippal stop it!!" she squealed batting at his hands. He started to tickle her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!" she squealed at the top of her lungs.

Gippal laughed and chased after her, dodging trees as they went.

"Gippal, noooo!!!" she screamed, hiding behind a tree.

He chased after her, pushing twigs out of the way.

"Stay back, poopsicle!" she ordered, threatening him with a small stick.

Gippal grabbed her wrist and pulled her near him, tickling the back of her neck, making her squeal.

"H-HEY!!! STOP!!!" she cried out.

Gippal chased her into a clearing by a small spring where Baralai, Tidus, Paine, and Yuna were standing.

"Oh! Hi Gippal!" Yuna greeted.

"Hey Gippal." Baralai said.

"Hey man why don't you two join us?" Tidus said standing up and putting up his hand in greeting.

Rikku looked nervously from one person to the other. "Hiya?"

"Hey, Gippal, do you mind telling us about this 'gift'?" Paine asked, a smile creeping across her face.

"Eep! Gippal run!" Rikku squealed as she shoved him into the woods.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

Okies now you know what to do! Review pretty please! I give thanks and huggies to aaallll my reviewers so far and I LOVE YOU! ...anyways...I think this isn't one of my better chapters and hopefully I don't screw up my first story! Tell me what ya think, kay? Well I'll update pretty soon and I'm looking forward to writing the future chapters! Thankies! Krissy-Chan


	4. Macalania Visits and Besaid Returns

Yay! Chapter 4 finally up! LOTS and LOTS of stuffy revealed in this chapter! NOT kidding! Fluff, drama, fluff, drama...need I say more? NO! Wait...actually yeah....R&R pwease!!

Krissy-Chan

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Gippal sat down after Rikku had thrown him into the woods, and brushed bits of snow off his pants.

"Sorry," She apologized, hanging her head a slightly. "I just...I don't think I'm ready to let them know yet..." she said.

"That's alright." He said as Rikku plopped down beside him.

"Sorry..." Rikku repeated.

"For what?" Gippal asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I'm moody and I always make a big deal outta everythin. I get so angry, and I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I didn't mean to...really..." she said looking at the snow.

"You're not any of those." He replied without hesitation.

Rikku stood up. "Thanks." She replied.

Then they walked into another clearing, this time at the spring. The snow sparkled around it making it look even more beautiful than it usually does.

Rikku walked into the water, making it come about to her ankles and then turned around to look at Gippal. "Cold." She informed him, shivering a bit.

She didn't hesitate, though. She walked deeper, about to her waist. It wasn't as cold as she expected.

"This is where Yuna and Tidus fell in love." She told Gippal. "Tidus came out here to talk to Yuna. But I knew that they didn't just talk. Kimarhi told me everything." She giggled a bit, remembering the past at Macalania.

"I've always kind of wondered how it felt...to have someone that loves you, like, that much..." Rikku thought aloud.

Gippal followed her into the water and stopped beside her.

Rikku giggled softly. "Okay...now you can tell me how pathetic I am." She laughed.

"Rikku?"

Rikku looked at Gippal and blinked. "Yeah?"

Gippal didn't answer. He placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on her shoulder. "Rikku." He repeated, causing her to look up at him. Gippal pulled her towards him, brushing his lips softly against hers in a gentle kiss. Rikku's eyes were still wide open in shock but soon closed them as Gippal wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Rikku looked up at him and smiled thoughtfully as he embraced her delicately in his arms.

"Gippal...?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"Could you walk me to the airship?" she asked.

Gippal nodded and shivered a bit as they walked onto the snowy shore.

Rikku walked close by him and then interlocked her fingers with his as they made their way towards the airship.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

Rikku exhaled noisily and plopped down on her bed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Gippal replied headed down the stairs. "Just tell me if you need anything."

"Okay..." Rikku sighed and laid her head on her pillow once more that night.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

"Rikku." A monotone voice came from the end of her bed.

Rikku blinked a few times and then sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Paine?" she asked in a calmed manner.

Paine nodded. "We're home." She enlightened her.

Rikku smiled and scurried to the bathroom to get changed. She wore faded light blue jeans and a black quarter sleeved blouse. Her stone studded belt glimmered as she pranced out into the snow, spinning happily as she went.

"Home!!" she squealed in bliss.

Wakka and Lulu departed to their hut as Rikku took Leblanc to hers. Then Tidus brought Baralai and Nooj into his own for the night.

"Well, it's not much but its home." Rikku said standing in contentment at her colorful and cheery living room.

Leblanc sighed noisily as Rikku rolled her eyes at the fact they both knew this was going to be a _long _night.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

"Butterflies? How do butterflies get in your stomach?" Rikku questioned, cocking her head to one side in bewilderment.

"Honestly, you're brainless, love. I mean fluttery feelings in your stomach like butterflies...not butterflies literally in your stomach." Leblanc educated.

"I guess I got that when he kissed me...but it doesn't mean anything...does it?" Rikku asked, hugging her blanket closer to her face to hide a shade of pink making its way across her cheeks.

"Take it from me, he likes you...better than a friend."

Rikku's eyes enlarged and then she swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood up walking toward her front door. She clutched her light crimson pullover and then started out the door.

"I'll go find out for myself." She told Leblanc over her shoulder.

=============== =============== =============== ==============

Rikku knocked lightly on Tidus' front door and then positioned her hands in her pockets as she waited.

"Rikku? Is everything alright?" Tidus asked, gazing out into the snow-covered town.

"Yeah, um...can I speak to Gippal?" she requested, taking a pace in the direction of the door.

"Uh, sure." Tidus replied, heading back into the hut. 

"Hey." Gippal welcomed her.

Rikku shuffled her feet nervously and then looked into his dark green eye. She breathed deeply, making her breath show in the chilly winter air. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked quietly, rubbing her cold arms.

"Sure."

=============== =============== =============== ==============

Rikku and Gippal strode through the dense woods in back of the temple, the snow crunching beneath their shoes.

Rikku opened her mouth several times to speak but got nervous each time. She kicked away fallen twigs and bits of snow as they walked unhurriedly. Gippal turned to look at her and noticed she wasn't herself. She was pale and shaking, only a bit of color appeared on her cheeks.

"Rikku?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?" Gippal asked.

"Gippal. I'm fine. But I need to ask you something." She stated, turning to look into his comforting gaze.

Gippal nodded in approval. "Ok."

"Um...It's kinds like...about why you gave me...umm...the gift."

Gippal knew that subject was coming. He could tell by her behavior. She was acting quite...abnormal. He paused for a moment just staring at her...and looking for a rational answer.

"Well?" she asked kindly but with a tad of intolerance.

Gippal knew it. He _had _to answer that question. There was no way out of it now.

"Rikku...I,"

Rikku didn't know why, but her insides felt as if they were on fire. Her face burned and her stomach was doing somersaults. She turned to look at him when she felt something grab her hands. Gippal took hold of her hands and watched her pant nervously.

"I love you."

Rikku stepped backwards and then blinked a few times. She clutched her stomach, which seemed to be doing constant somersaults, nonstop.

Gippal also stepped backwards, nervously. And before Rikku realized it she was calling out his name.

"Gippal!!" she cried out at him.

Gippal was running deeper into the woods, dodging tree branches and jumping over large roots and stumps.

"GIPPAL!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Rikku dropped her hands to her sides and groaned loudly before running after him.

"Hey!! Slow down!" she panted, placing her hands on her knees and panting loudly. "Gippal..."

Rikku wiped her face from the beads of sweat dripping down until she realized they were tears. "I HATE YOU GIPPAL!!" she screamed, dropping to her knees.

She buried her face in her hands, tears dripping from her emerald colored eyes. She breathed heavily and then stood up, and with impressive speed ran toward the town once more, crying as she went. She was so heated and dejected and felt...alone. How could he have just said that and then left her so mystified.

Unexpectedly, Rikku scampered into someone who noticed her.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried wrapped her arms around the crying Al Bhed. "Rikku, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Rikku bawled into her heartening cousin's shoulder and mumbled blurred words as she cried.

Yuna rubbed her cousin's back comfortingly and then looked deep into the forest. "Where's Gippal?"

Rikku lifted her face from Yuna's shoulder and focused her teary eyes on Yuna's. "I need the airship."

=============== =============== =============== ==============

See? SEE WHAT I MEAN!!???!?!? BWAHAHA!! ...ahem...yeah... thanks for reading... ::huggies for aaallll reviewers::


End file.
